


Just Stretching

by BlaiddEmrys



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddEmrys/pseuds/BlaiddEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike invites Puck to stretch before a performance.  He didn't say what he'd be stretching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 wanted me to post something I've written. Written a couple of years ago, I think for a 1SM on the Glee Kink Meme.

"Why are you taking your pants off?" Puckerman didn't know where this was going, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

Mike grinned as he slipped his shirt off and winked at his buddy. "Oh... You thought I meant stretching your muscles out, didn't you? Well, this is awkward." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, trying to resist bursting out in laughter at the look on Puck's face. "Trust me, it loosens you up like you wouldn't believe. Now come on, we don't have much time; don't make me strip you myself."

It's not like he'd ever been fucked before, but he was a sex shark. He'd try anything once. Puck untucked his shirt and lifted it above his head. As he pulled it off, he gaped. In the second his shirt had been over his head, Mike's boxers had disappeared. Dude had nothing to be ashamed of. There was no way that whole thing was going to fit inside of him. Mike stared at him, well, really, stared at his crotch, for a few seconds before Puck realized two things. One, he was totally hard, and two, he was still wearing pants. He solved that particular problem, and soon was completely naked.

Mike nodded appreciatively. Puck lived up to his reputation. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and walked behind Puck. He stroked his friend's entrance with a lubed finger and grinned as the other boy twitched in pleasure. He slid one finger in, then a second, and started stretching him out.

Puck moaned in pleasure as one of Mike's fingers brushed up against his prostate, then let out a gasp as he felt a third finger enter, stretching him out even more. He leaned back and whispered to the boy behind him. "I'm ready."

Without hesitation, Mike removed his fingers. He skillfully opened the condom with one hand and rolled it onto his dick. Squeezing a generous amount of lube, he started rubbing himself with it, covering his entire member. When it was coated to his satisfaction, he moved behind Puck. He heard the other boy gulp as he pressed his dick up against the entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, a quarter of the way, halfway, until soon Puck was full of Mike, his pubes scratching at the skin on Puck's ass. He waited for a little bit, giving Puck time to get used to his ass being full. In front of him, Puck nodded and Mike pulled back out, only to slam himself back in.

Never in a million years would Puck admit this to someone else, but this felt good. Once he got past the initial shock of seven inches of Asian cock in him, at least. Every time Mike thrust back into him, he brushed up against his prostate and Puck didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out at this rate. He could hear Mike panting behind him and knew that he was close too.

This was a pretty damn good day for Mike. He had always wanted to try this but Tina was hesitant so let it drop. It felt amazing, and he decided to bring it up again on their next night together. They were running out of time, though, and he knew they needed to finish up quickly to perform. He reached around Puck and took his cock in his hand and started pumping it in rhythm with his own thrusts. He began to see stars and involuntarily started panting even faster, knowing he was close.

Puck nearly shouted when he felt a hand on his dick. There was no chance now that he'd last more than a couple of minutes at best. Mike was pumping him as fast as he was slamming himself into Puck, and he wasn't going slowly. He could tell they were both close. He remembered one time he'd been doing this with Santana, and at the end, she'd done something that pushed him over the edge into the best orgasm of his life. He clenched the muscles in his ass around Mike's dick and instantly started blowing his load.

Mike sped up his movements even more to bring them both over. This felt so good and he couldn't take much more. Just as he was about to cum, he felt Puck's ass close in around him, and felt his hand get coated in Puck's jizz as he started shooting his load off. That was too much for him, and Mike fell against Puck as he lost control, spurting more cum than he could ever remember as Puck's ass continued to flex in with the force of his orgasm.

Puck was winded. Just after he started cumming he could feel Mike right behind him. After a little bit, they both had finished and he felt Mike pull out of him and collapsed onto the floor. Puck joined him there. "You were right. Dude." He was suddenly incapable of saying anything more.

Mike laughed as he got up and helped clean Puck off, throwing away his own condom as he did. He slipped Puck a quick kiss. He found his clothes, throwing Puck's underwear at his face and they both got dressed, still panting and out of breath.

Just then, Finn walked into the bathroom. "Guys, we've been looking all over for you. We're about to go on. What have you guys been doing?" He saw them panting, barely able to stand. "You guys okay?"

Pucked laughed. "We were just stretching, dude. It really takes a lot out of you." He caught Mike's eye and winked.


End file.
